I Won't Give Up On Us
by dacbc77
Summary: One Shot Se qui aurait pu se passer au restaurant... Aria POV 2x15


**A/N:** V**oilà un petit one shot, dont l'idée m'est venu après avoir regardé en boucle les scènes du Ezria qui nous brisent le coeur dans le 2x15 et en écoutant la reprise de 'I won't give up' par Alex G et Tyler Ward (allez jeter un tit coup d'oeil sur Youtube c'est magnifique!). Sur le moment j'ai trouvé que cette chanson convenait parfaitement à la situation d'Aria et Ezra.**

**J'ai donc réécrit la scène du téléphone et du restaurant du point de vue d'Aria et ajouté un petit quelque chose à la fin ;)**

**Ce n'est pas une songfic, juste un one shot inspiré par une chanson :)**

**Disclaimer: PLL ne m'appartient pas!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>B- Est-ce que Mike a besoin qu'on aille le chercher?<p>

El- Non la mère de Gavin y allait hum… Ils allait s'arrêter pour manger une pizza.

Super! Mike, mon PETIT frère, a le droit de sortir manger avec ses copains et moi je suis obligée d'aller au restaurant avec mes parents comme si j'avais 10 ans! Ils auraient au moins pu me laisser seule à la maison. C'est déjà assez difficile de devoir passer un repas où mon père ne fait que me réprimander à cause ma relation avec Ezra et où ma mère me rappelle que je n'ai pas le droit de le revoir, ou même de lui parler, pour en plus devoir le faire en public… se qui veut dire je ne pourrais même pas aller me réfugier dans ma chambre… Argh je déteste ça!

Je suit mon père qui s'apprête à entrer dans le restaurant quand je le vois s'arrêter net en regardant à l'intérieur. Je suit son regard, et mes yeux s'élargissent quand je vois Ezra assis à une des tables. Un frisson tout entier me parcourt quand il tourne son regard vers nous… vers moi. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de lui. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que l'on a parlé à mes parents et il me manque terriblement. Mon dieu qu'il est beau dans son T-shirt bleu… le même que le jour de notre rencontre. Cependant il a l'air fatigué, stressé. Il ne doit probablement pas dormir beaucoup ses jours-ci, tout comme moi…

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par mon père qui s'est retourné vers moi. Je dévie alors mon regard d'Ezra pour le regarder.

B- Tu sais quoi, on va aller anger ailleurs.

Vraiment? Je n'ai même pas le droit de me trouver dans la même pièce qu'Ezra? Ou alors est-ce que c'est mon père qui ne peut pas supporter sa présence? Lui, qui il y a encore une semaine, ne faisait que des éloges sur Mr. Fitz et ses talents de professeur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sort avec moi, qu'Ezra a changé, il est toujours le même extraordinaire homme qu'il était la semaine dernière.

El- Byron…

B- Non, il y a d'autres restaurants.

D'autres restaurants, bien sûr… des restaurants où le petit ami de sa fille n'est pas il veut dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il fasse cela. Ne peut-il pas essayer pendant une seconde de comprendre qu'Ezra et moi nous aimons vraiment? Qu'il y a plus qu'un prof profitant de son élève?

Byron passe devant moi pour quitter l'entrée du restaurant. Je jette un petit coup d'œil à Ezra qui me regarde toujours.

B- Aria viens ici, on ne reste pas là.

Je lance un regard désespéré à ma mère, peut-être qu'elle peut comprendre.

Ar- Maman…

El- Allons juste manger ailleurs.

Je la regarde s'éloigner de moi à son tour pour rejoindre mon père, même si j'ai l'impression que cette fois elle ne fait que suivre ses ordres et non se qu'elle voudrait faire… Elle veut sûrement éviter une dispute en plein milieu de Rosewood! Je pose de nouveau mes yeux sur Ezra, je ne peux partir sans le regarder encore une fois, surtout que j'ignore quand je le reverrais de nouveau. Il a mit son coude sur la table et reposé sa tête sur sa main, ne lâchant à aucun moment mon regard.

B- Aria…

Je ne peux pas me détacher de lui. Il a l'air si triste et désespéré. Quand je le vois comme cela je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il ne pensait pas se qu'il m'a dit au téléphone plus tôt.

_Flash-Back_

_J'ai réussi à convaincre ma mère que j'avais besoin d'aller chez Hannah pour récupérer un devoir pour l'école. J'ai besoin de parler à Ezra, je n'en peux plus de ne pas le voir, de ne pas l'entendre… et puis surtout j'ai besoin de savoir comment il va. En rentrant de l'école j'ai surpris une conversation entre mes parents, et apparemment Byron est allé chez lui hier et l'a menacé d'appeler la police si jamais il essayait de me revoir… _

_Je presse rapidement les touches sur le portable d'Hannah pour appeler le numéro que je connais par cœur. J'appuie sur la touche appel avant de mettre le téléphone à mon oreille._

_Bip!_

_Je marche nerveusement dans la cuisine allant jusqu'à la porte fenêtre pour prendre un peu l'air._

_Bip!_

_Allez Ezra! Réponds. Ne me fais pas ça encore une fois._

_Bip!_

_Je croise inconsciemment mes doigts, priant pour qu'il réponde._

_Bip!_

_Ez- Allo?_

_Je relâche un soupir quand j'entends enfin sa voix résonner à mes oreilles._

_Ar- Ezra!_

_Je souris légèrement heureuse qu'il est répondu, heureuse de pouvoir enfin lui parler._

_Ez- Tu ne devrais pas appeler ici._

_Il a l'air nerveux, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir après les menaces de mon père._

_Ar- Non, je sais… Je voulais juste, je… J'avais besoin d'entendre ta vo…_

_Ez-Je sais… moi aussi._

_Un petit sourire se glisse de nouveau sur mes lèvres. Je sais que je lui manque au moins autant qu'il me manque._

_Ez- Mais tu ne peux plus appeler ici maintenant._

_Quoi? Je relâche un soupir sous l'effet de surprise. Non, il ne peut pas… Il…_

_Il ne peut pas avoir dit ça? Il ne peut pas penser ça? Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand j'entends un long bip résonner dans le téléphone. Il a raccroché… _

_Les larmes me montent au yeux, et j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de briser mon cœur en mille morceaux. Ezra ne veut plus me parler… me voir… Il ne veut plus de moi… Je laisse éclater mes sanglots en réentendant les mots d'Ezra en boucle dans ma tête._

_Sp- Aria?_

_Je me tourne vers Spencer, les larmes coulant le long de mon visage. Elle s'approche de moi avec un regard inquiet._

_Sp- Qu'est-ce qui se passé? Il n'a pas répondu?_

_Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite tentant de contrôler mes sanglots._

_Ar- Si, il l'a fait… Il… Il ne veut plus que je l'appelle…_

_Je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir sous l'effet de surprise._

_Sp- Oh Aria…_

_Elle se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je me laisse faire et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Les larmes s'échappent maintenant de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les retenir._

_Sp- Je suis désolée…_

_Elle frotte sa main le long de mon dos pour me calmer. Nous restons ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne parle à nouveau._

_Ar- Il ne veut plus de moi Spence… Il ne m'ai…_

_Elle me coupe avant que je ne finisse ma phrase._

_Sp- Ne dis pas ça Aria. Tu sais très bien qu'il t'aime… On le sait toutes. Il a probablement eu peur après sa discussion avec ton père. Tu sais qu'il veut toujours être avec toi… Vous n'êtes pas arrivé si loin pour vous séparer à cause de tes parents._

_Je relève mon visage et essuie les larmes de mon visage. _

_Sp- Laisses un peu de temps à toute le monde pour réfléchir, et ils réaliseront tous qu'Ezra et toi êtes amoureux._

_Je fais un petit sourire à Spencer. Elle sait toujours trouver les mots pour me remonter le moral._

_Ar- T'as raison… Il faut que je garde espoir… J'aime Ezra, je ne vais pas le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement._

_Spencer me sourit à son tour._

_Sp- Ca c'est la Aria que je connais!_

_End of Flash-Back_

Je sors de mes pensées quand la voix de mon père résonne une nouvelle fois à mes oreilles, plus énervée que la fois précédente.

B- Aria allez viens, on va marcher!

Mes yeux sont toujours fixés sur Ezra. Je sais qu'il a peur de mon père, je peux le voir dans son regard, mais je peux également y lire tout l'amour qu'il ressent, l'envie d'être avec moi… la colère de ne pas pouvoir l'être… Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est la peur qui l'emporte sur lui à cet instant, tout comme c'est sans aucun doute elle qui l'a poussé à me dire que je ne pouvais plus l'appeler. Je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi… Je ne peux pas le laisser baisser les bras parce qu'il est effrayé par Byron. J'ai besoin de lui prouver que notre amour vaut la peine de se battre.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je rentre dans le restaurant et me précipite vers Ezra qui s'est levé en me voyant faire. Je me jette dans ses bras et le serre le plus fort possible contre moi, lui faisant de même avec ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille. Nous relâchons quasiment en même temps un soupir en sentant le contact de nos deux corps enfin l'un contre l'autre. Je ferme les yeux pour m'imprégner de son odeur, m'accrochant à son cou presque désespérément.

B- Aria!

Sa voix est forte et se rapproche de nous, je peux l'entendre, lui, tout comme les murmures des clients dans le restaurant. Ils doivent probablement tous être en train de nous regarder, mais à cet instant je me fiche totalement de se qu'ils pensent, de se que mes parents peuvent penser, tout se qui compte c'est que je suis dans ses bras… même si je sais que cela ne pas durer longtemps… Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir chuchoter à son oreille.

Ar- Je n'abandonnerais pas notre couple.

Je me recule de lui et voit son regard s'illuminer.

B- Aria viens là!

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mes parents qui se tiennent à peine à deux mètres de nous. Ma mère tient mon père par le bras, sûrement pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur moi… ou Ezra. Le visage de Byron est plus énervé que jamais et je sais qu'Ella ne pourra pas le retenir bien longtemps, alors je me tourne vers Ezra une dernière fois. Lui a gardé son regard sur moi tout le long. La peur qui l'emportait sur lui il y a encore quelques minutes semble avoir disparu, ou tout du moins elle s'est amoindrie, pour être remplacé par de l'amour… de l'espoir. Je lui fais un sourire sans lâcher ses yeux.

Ar- Je t'aime Ezra.

Je le fixe pendant encore une seconde avant de retourner vers mes parents, qui me donnent tout les deux un regard noir avant de me tirer par le bras jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je jette un dernier regard à Ezra à travers la vitre et peut maintenant lire sur ses lèvres souriants un "Moi aussi" silencieux.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: C'est le premier one shot que j'écris du point de vue de Aria donc j'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez moi un petit review pour me dire se que vous en avez pensé ;)**

**Aussi, je pense à écrire un one shot (probablement Ezria) après chaque épisode du 2B vu que j'en ai fait un pour le 2x14 et le 2x15, donc dites moi si vous aimeriez ça ou pas ;)**

**Enfin pour les lectrices(teurs?) de ma fic 'Dare to Believe' je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente du nouveau chapitre, mais comme vous le savez peut-être je traduis aussi cette fic en anglais et, bien que le chapitre soit écrit depuis la semaine dernière, mon betareader n'a pas encore pu travailler dessus, donc je n'ai rien pu poster pour l'instant. Les choses devraient s'arranger dans les jours à venir et au pire Samedi je posterais la suite! (sauf si vous êtes très gentil et me demandez la suite maintenant, je ferais peut-être une exception et posterais la VF avant la VO ;))**

**Je crois que c'est tout, donc merci encore d'avoir lu mon one shot et oubliez pas qu'un petit review fait toujours plaisir ;) xo**


End file.
